


Unexpected news

by cardandkieran



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardandkieran/pseuds/cardandkieran
Summary: Kieran is taken by surprise when Cristina pays a very unexpected visit to Faerie.
Relationships: Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Unexpected news

Kieran could hear the screams from the throne room. At first, he thought he might be hallucinating, but then they went on, and he knew.

Cristina. Cristina was shouting somewhere in the fortress.

Kieran was on his feet in a second, and everyone fell silent in the throne room. He was having an audience with the Small Council, arguing about a group of rebellious fairies who were disturbing the kingdom and attacking nixies in retaliation to the King. But none of that mattered now that he could hear Cristina's screams, which were definitely of pain and agony.

He left the room as quickly as possible and two redcaps followed him, one of them was Winter, his general.

“Where is she? What's going on, Winter?” he asked, nervousness showing in his voice.

It was rare for Kieran to show his feelings in his tone of voice, but Cristina's desperate screams were leaving him out of control. He drew his sword, just to feel a little more useful and heard his guards do the same. Kieran quickened his pace, following her voice.

“I can’t say I know, sire. We don't know how she managed to get past the protective barriers, and why she's screaming. However....”

Kieran did not deign to listen to anything else, because he had reached the main lobby of the fortress. The big golden doors were wide open, and Cristina was there, lying on the floor, with a pool of blood around her. She cried out again, pure agony plastered on her face.

Only then did Kieran notice her leg. There was a wound there, probably caused by an arrow, which spurted blood. There was something wrong, very wrong with that wound because Cristina kept screaming and the blood kept pouring out.

Winter ran towards her first, trying to touch her, but Cristina dodged his touch.

"Don't touch me," she practically snarled. Tears were streaming down her face.

Winter looked back at Kieran for orders. He finally moved, moving toward her, and felt like everything was in slow motion like none of it was real. Cristina, so strong and so fearless... How could she be so hurt and so desperate?

“Cristina, Cristina, my love…” he called, and she looked at him. Her gaze softened a little, and Kieran took that as a certainty that he could approach. She bit her bottom lip, clearly holding herself back from screaming. “Cristina, tell me what happened”.

She was pale, Kieran noticed. Paler than a vampire. He had ordered his other redcap to fetch the healer from his court and was beginning to wonder why they were taking so long.

Her hands were shaking, but the girl was still able to hold on to him. They were also cold.

“Kieran… Faeries. Please…. The steel….”

And then she passed out.

Kieran held her, starting to feel his heart racing in a way it had never accelerated. He pulled her up and lifted Cristina carrying her as fast as he could. Her blood dripped on the floor and on his tunic, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was get to his room soon, lay Cristina on the bed and pray that Nene was already there.

More and more redcaps emerged as he advanced through the corridors of the fortress. They were too agitated, Kieran could tell, and maybe it was because he was all covered in blood at the time. Cristina's blood.

She was alive, he should hold on to that thought. Cristina would survive.

“Sire, how did she get through the barriers?” one of his redcaps asked again.

Kieran didn't know, and he wasn't worried about it at all. It was the least. Cristina did not stop bleeding, nor did she make any attempt to wake up. At least she didn't scream anymore. Kieran didn't know how she got there, but he was grateful that she did. If anyone could cure her, it was Nene. The healer was now at the Unseelie lands as an official member of the King’s court.

Kieran arrived at the royal chamber and as he imagined, Nene was there. The woman's face showed surprise when she saw the king all covered in blood, but soon her expression changed to a calm that only the healers showed.

“Lay her on the bed, my king”, she asked.

Kieran put Cristina on his bed as softly as he could, but she still didn't wake up. He sat next to her head while Nene examined her leg.

“Faerie steel. An arrow. It looks like she tried to pull it out, but it only increased the wound. There is still a piece inside her leg”.

Kieran looked at Nene with an incredulous expression on his face. Faerie steel? Why had fairies attacked Cristina?

Kieran had the slightest impression that it had something to do with what they were discussing at the small council meeting. Someone trying to attack him without really attempting to the king's life.

If they had attacked Cristina, then they were in a lot of trouble.

“We have to find out how she got through the defences”, Nene commented while pouring hot water on the wound. “It could be the steel deceiving the barriers... If I took it off, I don't know if she would still be here. I don't know what would happen”. 

Kieran did not want to imagine what would happen if Cristina was hit by the ancient spells that protected the castle. But, in any case, that piece of steel had to be removed before they needed to amputate her leg.

The protections of the fortress were ancient magic. Only fairies managed to get through. Even he, being king, had not been able to find a way to change this so that Cristina could enter.

“We'll have to do it. Get this damn arrow out of her leg” he commanded.

Nene just nodded.

“Call for Mark, or Helen. She's a shadowhunter, someone will need to apply runes to her when I'm done”.

“I'll ask someone to….” Kieran started but was interrupted.

“No. You may go. Staying here on her side, apprehensive, won't do any good. Go, my king” the healer asked, and Kieran didn't think anyone had spoken to him in that tone since the crown had been placed on his head.

He took one last look at Cristina, still sleeping, kissed her forehead and left.

He came across six redcaps in the long hall, and Winter, standing at the door, waiting for him. None of them had a good face.

“Sire, we need to discuss the fact that the Shadowhunter girl managed to get past our defences. No one has ever done it before” Winter said.

Kieran took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a few minutes. He had, for months, been looking for a way to circumvent the spells. Even Magnus had come, but not even the oldest warlock in existence knew how to break the spells.

Cristina had probably been wounded on a mission at Faerie, he knew that. Mark, as Clave's emissary there, had warned Kieran that she would be on the Unseelie lands on a mission. Cristina had been hit by a faerie steel arrow, which was almost deadly to humans. Kieran imagined that, in despair, she had come to him using Eternidad. But the artefact should have left her on the castle steps, not inside it.

“I would also like to know how she was able to get through the door, Winter. I've been trying to figure out a way for her to be able to do this for months, but I haven't found anything” he admitted, “Nene thinks it could be steel confusing the protections ....”

At that moment the woman opened the door, an unreadable expression on her face. Kieran's heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

“Sire, we need to talk” she announced.

The healer's hands were soiled with blood, which indicated that the steel had been removed. Kieran nodded for her to speak, he didn't care that he was in front of the redcaps. They were loyal to him and would say nothing.

“I removed the remaining arrow and sewed the wound. She is fine, but weak and needs blood replacement runes”. 

Kieran turned to his guards with a determined expression on his face.

“One of you will now send a fire message to Mark Blackthorn, emissary of the Clave, explaining the situation and demanding that he come here as soon as possible” he ordered, and the last soldier in line turned and left to carry out the King's orders.

Nene was still there, shaking hands in a sign of nervousness. Kieran looked at the faerie woman in front of him and raised an eyebrow.

“Speak up, Nene”.

“Sire, I think I know how she managed to get through the wards” she announced, seeing all eyes instantly turn to her. “Cristina was delirious while I was sewing her leg, she said some things that …”

Their eyes met, and Nene's expression was one who asked for permission to say something very, very serious. Kieran just nodded for her to speak quickly.

“My King, I think she's pregnant” she announced.

This time, it was Kieran who had to hold on to the wall so he wouldn't pass out.

Pregnant.

Cristina was pregnant.

He covered his mouth with his hands, unable to hide his shock. Winter was instantly at his side, holding him so he wouldn't fall.

Kieran's head was racing. Why hadn't she told them? Was the son his? For her to pass through defences so easily, it should be. And Mark, where was Mark? It seemed wrong for him to hear the news like that, in such a delicate situation, through someone else's mouth and without Mark at his side, to share the happiness.

Suddenly, his mind turned to a thought: They had tried to kill her while she was pregnant with a child who was most likely his. The heir to the Faerie throne.

Kieran turned to his redcaps

“Winter, you will stay here, sitting next to her bed, watching Cristina's every breath. If she is pregnant, and if the child is mine, you know what that means: an heir to the throne. You will stay, and you will protect her as if she were me” he ordered, and this time his general did not protest. “Nene, stay with him and provide any assistance Cristina needs until Mark arrives to apply the runes on her. No one is to speak a word of what was said here now. I don’t want any rumour of Cristina’s pregnancy yet. We will wait for Mark to arrive and for her to wake up”.

The healer nodded, going back into the room with Winter right behind. Kieran turned to the remaining soldiers in the hall.

“You come with me. If they tried to kill Cristina, we will find out who did it and we will root them out”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Back! (If you do not know me or my work, I have 3 more kierarktina fanfics posted here and some others about Holly Black's The Cruel Prince). It's been a while since I posted something but I missed writing and got some ideas about this plot. Please tell me if you liked it and what you expect for the next chapter.   
> This will be a two-shot fanfic but I don't have anything written for the next chapter yet so it may take some time for me to post again.   
> I wait for your comments!
> 
> Sorry if there's anything written wrong. English is not my native language.


End file.
